


Starscreams Idea- Slumber Parties Rule

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Decepticon and Autobot Ideas [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU- Slumber Party, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Starscream shouldn't be allowed to throw parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Megatron is starting to wonder why he even listens to Starscream, but it's not like a slumber party can be THAT bad. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on a new book I got that has writing ideas/prompts. Said prompt: Write about a slumber party for giants.  
> I changed it to giant alien robots because I can... I'll also be adding more to this series eventually. If you have any other ideas for any of them mechs let me :3 Have fun with this ridiculous crack.

Megatron felt like a complete idiot. This entire evening had been Starscream’s idea and while it had seemed relatively harmless to begin with, the Decepticon warlord had to wonder if his SIC had a faulty processor or a major glitch. Either way, the night was already turning into a nightmare for him. The only bonus to it had been him forbidding Starscream from inviting anyone but his top three mechs, which left only Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream himself to choose from. The Seeker had huffed, perked up his wings, and complained loudly until Megatron had threatened to cancel the entire thing and throw his annoying Second out into the ocean. Starscream hadn’t given in easily and complained a little more before finally agreeing to his leader’s terms.

So now the three mechs were all stuck in Starscream’s quarters squished together on the Seekers large couch, which wasn’t quite big enough for all of them. Starscream had made a snide comment about it being Megatron’s fault since he was the largest. Soundwave had quietly interjected before the two started fighting over himself and Shockwave by pointing out how much room the Seeker’s wings took up. Starscream had been offended, but had silently pulled his wings closer to his side to give the others more room.

The warlord had been a little shocked at all of the snacks and various sweets his SIC had managed to get his claws on for them as well as the extra energon cubes. Not that he was against it; it had been awhile since he’d indulged in anything sweet. He also hadn’t been shocked when Starscream had fluttered around demanding their attention and for them to all follow his schedule for the night. It was just like the Seeker to make everything about him and to force his weird obsession with humans on the others in the room.

So far they hadn’t done much; although Starscream kept reminding them they had _all_ night still and had briefly mentioned doing this again if nothing went terribly wrong. Of course his SIC had started the night off with gossip, insisting they all stand around the food and talk about everything and nothing. Not surprising to the Decepticon leader, the gossip was mainly between his second and third leaving himself and Shockwave out of most of it. Not that Shockwave seemed to mind in the least as he kept sneaking anything sweet while he pretended to listen to the other two. When Starscream had noticed that his supply of snacks was dangerously low, he herded everyone into the spacious living room and they’d started on games. All of them were ridiculous and Megatron had growled and grumbled through all of them until the Seeker had started to explain the human game of Truth or Dare. He quickly went about ending that game before it had a chance to start.

He didn’t care how hard his SIC pouted and whined about not getting to play the game until Soundwave had agreed with their leader. Shockwave had also pointed out a number of bad outcomes that playing such a game could have on all of them. So now they were crammed together on the couch watching movies. They’d finished one and were on the second for the night. Megatron had been shocked to find out just how many human movies his SIC had and how many times he’d watched all of them. If he really thought about it, it actually made a lot of sense for the extremely curious and nosy Seeker, but he was too disturbed by the absurd amount of Romance movies Starscream owned. There was almost no room in the cupboard for the DVDs anymore and it was solely for Romance movies.

The first movie had been one of those many romances. According to Starscream it was _the best one ever_ , but Megatron didn’t see the appeal. It had been horrible and he didn’t want to remember any of it. Starscream also hadn’t stopped gushing over it and saying lines before the actors had the chance to, which had nearly gotten him punched by the warlord. The only reason he hadn’t been was because Megatron would have had to lunge across both Soundwave and Shockwave and he deemed it to be a little too much effort just to hit Starscream. At least for now the Seeker was silent as they watched a teen comedy called Mean Girls. The silver Decepticon wasn’t paying much attention to the movie and was rather lost, but he still found it amusing. It was also better than the first movie they’d watched. A lot better.

The mech next to him shifted more into his side and Megatron couldn’t stop the happy flutter of his spark. Soundwave’s presence next to him all night had been one of the only things that kept him sane and had kept Starscream from getting beaten or thrown out of their hide out. The communications officer was curled into Megatron’s side, practically on his lap, and was watching the movie intently. Soundwave would occasionally make quiet noises at the movie, but the only thing that the Decepticon leader really noticed was the happy purring the navy blue mech had been making since he’d first leaned into his side.

He had to admit the night could’ve gone a lot worse. Especially since it had been Starscream’s idea to begin with and none of his plans every ended well. Then again, it could still get worse and there was that quiet comment from the beginning of the night about doing _this_ again. The Seeker had called _this_ a “slumber party” and explained that it was a human thing where friends got together and hung out all night gossiping, playing games, watching movies or TV shows, and a lot of other things. So they were technically stuck here until morning, which didn’t seem so bad with Soundwave nuzzling the side of his neck and purring quietly.


End file.
